La Colère
by Nakoteta
Summary: Le Yondaime fait une erreur de calcul et Naruto, une fois le Kyuubi scellé apparait près de Ame. Naruto avec dojutsu. Konan, Nagato du même âge que Naruto. Naruto/Konan. Je ne possède pas Naruto. Du plaisir à la lecture
1. Prologue

Voici ma première histoire! ^^ Soyez indulgent et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, positif ou négatif, bien que je preferais un positif. ;)

**Prologue** :

Voici 27 ans que Minato était né, 20 ans depuis qu'il avait vu Kushina pour la première fois. Il n'oubliera jamais ce moment, bien qu'il fut resté impassible, lorsqu'elle fut présentée à l'académie il ne pouvait retirer son regard de ses cheveux qui semblaient bruler tels la flamme de la volonté de Konoha. Il avait toujours était un enfant calme, elle introvertie. Il remarquera plus tard que cette joie cachait le malaise d'être retiré de son pays, de son clan, de sa famille, le clan Whirpool et le clan Uzumaki. En effet, son nom est Uzumaki Kushina. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un masque pour faire pâle figure. De plus, quand il appris beaucoup plus tard (il y a 10 ans) , que l'origine du départ de son pays fut de faire d'elle le second Jinchuriki du démon renard à neuf queues, le plus terrifiant est certainement le plus puissant des des 9 neufs démons existant sur Terre. Cela avait été un choc, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, mais cela finit par concrétiser leur relation. En effet, ils avaient commencé à flirter quand ils avaient autour de 13 ans mais cela se conclut le jour de la tentative d'un kidnapping sur Kushina où il fut le seul à retrouver sa trace et la sauver des ravisseurs. C'est à cette occasion que les masques que tombèrent et toutes les vérités ont été établi entre ces deux âmes qui furent qualifier plus tard d'âmes soeurs.

Il y a 3 ans, il fut introniser Yondaime Hokage du pays du Feu, à la suite de sa brillante performance lors de la 3ème Grande Guerre Ninja, là où il decima à lui tout seul presque un tiers des forces de IWA, le pays de la Terre, grace à sa technique devenu légendaire, Hiraishin. Cette technique Technique de très haut niveau à la fois de type déplacement instantanné (_Shunshin no Jutsu_) et de type maitrise de l'espace-temps (_Jikūkan Ninjutsu). _À l'origine de son surnom d'« éclair jaune de Konoha », c'est une technique spatio-temporelle qui consiste à se téléporter à l'endroit où l'on souhaite se déplacer après y avoir apposé une sorte de sceau. Il pouvait néanmoins l'utiliser après avoir mis ce sceau sur un kunai spécial utilisé par quelqu'un d'autre ou qu'il a lui même lancé, ou en l'apposant sur une personne pour la tuer ou la protéger par la suite.

Mais tout se termine ce soir pour lui, bien que le destin appartient à chacun. Mais quand il vit se qui se tenait devant lui, il n'y avait aucun doute, pour lui la vie arriva à son terme. Kyuubi, le démon renard, détruisant tout sur son passage. Plus d'un tiers d'un civil étaient morts et un autre tiers blessé à différent degrés. Le pire fut la population ninja, une fois cela finie il estimerai chanceux si la moitié avait survécu.

Cette vue lui rappela l'incident qui fut que le démon était libre. Il y a 2 heures, Kushina, sa femme depuis 5 ans, mettait au monde leur premier enfant dans le plus grand secret. Seul le Sandaime, sa femme ainsi que le personnel médical approprié était au courant, ou du moins sur place. Il l'avait dit à son sensei, Jiraya; l'auteur du livre d"où fut tiré l'idée du nom de son futur fils, Naruto. Tout se passa plutôt bien, malgrè une légère résistance de Kyuubi au sein de Kushina. Leur fils vit le jour une demi-heure plus tard, le couple fut heureux comme jamais. Cependant, c'est à ce moment que tout parti en sucettes, un homme masqué intervint et prena son fils en otage, menaçant sa vie et en exigeant à sa femme de libérer le démon. Minato, refusa et attaqua l'homme qui jeta le bébé en diversion et captura sa femme. Minato, mit à l'abris son fils et parti à la rescousse de sa femme tout en demandant à l'ancien hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen (le Sandaime) de veiller sur Naruto, ce qu'il accepta.

Il se dépécha, mais ce qu'il vit lui gela le coeur, sa femme attachée à des rochers dégoulinante de sang et le démon renard tentant de la tuer. Il arriva in-extremis à la sauver tout en sachant que bien que puissante, l'extraction du démon indique une mort imminente. Grace à sa technique Hiraishin, il alla mettre Kushina avec leur fils, afin de profiter des derniers moments. Il revint néanmoins sur le champ de bataille, combattit cet homme masqué et arriva à le vaincre bien qu'il ne put le tuer, mais put tout de même exercer la technique de sceau de contrat (_Keiyaku Fūin) _sur l'homme. Suite à cela, le Kyuubi agit bizarement, il ne tuait pas tout ce qui se présentait immédiatement mais jouait avec ses proies. De là, le Yondaime conclu que le mystérieux homme, qui lui avait donné son nom, Madara, avait placer le renard sous un genjutsu (art des illusions) afin de détruire plus efficacement Konoha.

Nous revoilà donc au moment où Minato se tenait sur Gamabunta, le patron de l'invocation des Crapauds. Madara, échapper depuis longtemps, il ne restait plus qu'une chose possible afin de faire cesser l'assaut de Kyuubi. Il savait que cala lui couterait la vie mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le village être anéanti. Cependant le dilemme fut qui utilisé. Oui, il allait utilisé une suite de technique de scellement afin d'emprisonner le renard une nouvelle fois, avec tout d'abord le _Fūin Jutsu - Shiki Fūjin, _puis _Hakke no Fūin Shiki _et _Shishō Fūin._ Etant l'utilisateur, être le receptacle était inenvisageable, de plus il lui fallait un nourisson afin qu'il puisse grandir et acquérir le contrôle du renard. Il réfléchit et tilta, ..., oh sa femme n'allait pas être contente. Il retourna voir Kushina et la trouva allonger près de leur fils. Kushina parla.

"Tu as finit"

"Non, j'ai une idée pour vaincre temporairement le renard" Minato répondu.

"Temporairement, ..., attends tu ne veux pas dire que tu vas le sceller ?" Kushina demanda.

"Si mais ... pour cela il me faut, ... eh ben euh, ... un nourisson" Minato dit sentant la pression augmentée.

"Oui mais ... NON HORS DE QUESTION, JE SAIS CE QUE LA TECHNIQUE DE SCELLEMENT DES DEMONS IMPLIQUE! J'AI DEJA DU MAL A ME FAIRE A L'IDEE QUE NOTRE FILS SERA UN ORPHELIN ET TU VEUX EN PLUS EN FAIRE PARIA" Kushina cria éssouflé, les larmes menaçant de couler, déjà sur le bord de la mort suite à l'extraction du renard.

"Je comprends mais crois tu que quelqu'un donnera son fils ou sa fille afin d'y sceller le renard. Comme tu le dis, Naruto sera un orphelin, le Kyuubi sera une garantie de pouvoir et de survie (lol vu les agressions subies lors de sa jeunesse)!" Minato rétorqua essayant de calmer sa femme.

Kushina se mit à pleurer "Je ... je ... je ne peux pas, il sera haït par le village, rejeté, maltraité, seul, ...".

"Kushina je suis désolé mais c'est le seul moyen de sauver le village et tu sais que c'est mon devoir en tant que Hokage." Minato dit tendrement, serrant sa femme.

"Permet moi d'être là alors." Kushina répondit en reniflant, elle voulait être forte pour son mari, pour son fils.

"Euh excuser moi mais ... Minato tu n'envisages certainement pas de sceller le renard au prix de ton âme et en impliquant Kushina" Sarutobi interrompit, émergeant du coin de la salle où il avait regardé la scène, ne voulant pas déranger la petite famille.

"Ce n'est pas discutable, tu sais que c'est la seule manière de le sceller, de plus je mettrais tout en place pour m'assurer que Naruto pourra un jour profiter du pouvoir du renard. Non, ce qui m'inquiète c'est ce que ferra le conseil une fois que moi et ma femme seront partis" Minato répliqua.

Sarutobi soupira sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter "Je ... je m'occuperais du conseil". Il se sentait si vieux. Il allait devoir reprandre son titre de hokage, protéger l'enfant de ces rapaces du conseil et Minato et Kushina allaient mourrir pour sceller le renard.

"Merci Hiruzen, previens sensei que j'ai été ravi d'avoir un enseignant tel que lui malgrè son coté un peu beaucoup pervers" répondit Minato en partant avec Naruto et Kushina. "Bonne chance à toi" fut les seules paroles qu'entendu le Sandaime avant que la pièce redevienne sombre et silencieuse. Il soupira de nouveau. Ce 10 octobre était définitivement, le pire jour de sa vie. Il sortit finalement de la pièce, il fallait qu'il protège Naruto suite au scellement du renard.

Minato arriva de nouveau devant Kyuubi remarquant qu'il allait lancé ce que l'on pourrait appelé communément la bombe Bijuu (un condensé de chakra pur réuni devant sa gueule puis relaché). Il n'a eu d'autre choix que de précipitemment de lancer la technique _Jikūkan kekkai_. Cependant, au lieu d'arriver seulement quelques kilomètres plus loin de Konoha pour que Sarutobi puisse récupérer Naruto, il s'apperçut que le jutsu l'avait conduit beucoup plus loin, à ce qui semblerait être la frontière entre AME (pays de la pluie) et Konoha. Il n'avait cependant plus le choix, il lui fallait sceller Kyuubi maintenant car d'une la bombe Bijuu a du avertir Ame et Kushina n'allait pas survivre longtemps. Il pratiqua donc le scellement (voir techniques citées précedemment et ses descriptions à la fin). Ce fut une scène très dramatique, des pleurs, des cris, des rales. Le Kyuubi se débattit violemment mais du renoncer quand il apperçut le Shinigami (dieu de la mort) mais cela ne l'empécha pas de promettre mentalement de se venger sur ce petit enfant dans lequel il allait être sceller.

Après 15 minutes de jutsu, seul les pleurs de l'enfant pouvait être entendus. Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, un individu se distingua dans l'obscurité guidé par les pleurs de Naruto.

"Alors il l'a scellé, tout comme il était prévu! Cet enfant doit devenir fort ainsi il sera sous mes ordres pour établir un monde parfait" ricana l'homme en appliquant une technique sur les yeux de l'enfant. "Je fais confiance au renard pour s'assurer que l'enfant survive à cela". Puis l'homme repartit riant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que le silence retombe.

xxxxxx

Les forces de Ame se dépéchaient à leur frontière. Ils avaient vu et entendu cette énorme explosion qui avait provoqué la terre de tremblait. Hanzo la Salamandre, kage de Ame, était à la tête des troupes. Arrivé à la frontière rien ne pouvait être apperçu à part un terrain calciné. Mais son regard finit par tomber sur un bébé et s'appricha donc de lui mais ce qu'il vit le stoppa net.

"Bordel qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde" Hanzo cria surprenat le reste des Anbus derrière lui. Hanzo bien que kage était polis. Cela provoqua donc les troupes d'approcher et c'est ainsi qu'ils virent un enfant blonc avec d'étranges marques sur chaque joues mais ce n'était pas ça qui les avaient choqué mais ses yeux. Celui de droit était un sharingan tandis que l'autre était inconnu mais fut certainement un doujutsu : un point au milieu avec des cercles autour.

Fin

Et stop j'arrête là pour ce prologue. Comme vous l'aurez deviné c'est le rinnegan qu'il possède dans l'oeil gauche.

Liste jutsu :

_Fūin Jutsu - Shiki Fūjin _: C'est une technique qui permet d'invoquer le dieu de la mort. Elle permet de sceller l'âme de l'ennemi (en échange de la sienne) dans l'estomac du dieu de la Mort, où les deux âmes se combattront et endureront un tourment éternel.

_Hakke no Fūin Shiki _: Ce sceau permet également de sceller une partie du _chakra_ d'une personne juste avant sa mort, cette dernière pouvant alors « apparaître » dans l'esprit de la personne en qui le _chakra_ a été scellé à un moment déterminé et pour un temps limité.

_Shishō Fūin _: C'est la technique utilisée pour permettre à la partie _yang_ du chakra de Kyûbi de se mélanger avec celui de Naruto, lui procurant une réserve de chakra potentiellement illimitée, mais néanmoins difficile à maîtriser et de fait dangereuse à utiliser. Ce sceau tient lieu de prison et est censer empêché le démon de prendre possession de son hôte; de ce fait, il possède une clé permettant de l'ouvrir au moment voulu.

_Jikūkan kekkai _: En utilisant son kunaï marqué et beaucoup de _chakra_, on est capable de former une barrière spatio-temporelle pour envoyer ce qui est envoyé contre elle à un autre endroit.

_Keiyaku Fūin _: Technique de sceau utilisée pour briser le lien entre un invocateur et son invocation.


	2. Chapter 1

Voilà le chapitre 1 pour vous :)

**Chapitre 1 :**

Hanzo n'en pouvais pas croire ses yeux "Alors Kami (Dieu) existe, c'est un signe, il veut que je règne en maître sur ce monde! Je suis celui qui établira l'ordre sur cette Terre". Il prit alors l'enfant et retourna en Ame avec sa garde d'Anbus. Tout le long du voyage il ne pouvait s'empécher de jeter de brefs regards au nourisson comme pour se rassurer qu'il ne révait pas.

L'enfant finit par s'endormir, Hanzo ne voyant plus ses yeux en profita pour inspecter l'enfant, c'était un garçon probablement juste né, blond, trois marques sur chaques joues. Il les frotta pour essayer de les enlever mais s'apperçu qu'elles étaient imprégnées dans sa peau. Il cru voir à un certain moment son ventre brillait mais le phénomène ne se reproduisat pas et donc conjectura qu'il a du 'révé'.

"Bon retour parmis nous mon seigneur" acceuillit un homme à l'entrée du domicile de Hanzo "si je peux me permettre quelle était l'origine du raffut?" il demanda.

"Kami m'a béni" Hanzo répondu simplement.

Le serviteur fut troublé, il savait que Hanzo était le genre à se prendre pour Kami alors qu'il déclare être béni par celui qu'il aime dire qu'il est, cela le dépassé mais ne dit pas un mot de plus. Contrairement à son prédecesseur, il n'était pas stupide pour contrarié son maître et ne voulait pas mourrir dans d'atroces souffrances.

En effet, Hanzo était bien connu dans le monde, tout d'abord pour son honneur et sa force, mais il connu son apogé lors de la deuxième guerre ninja où il combattu et remporta le combat contre ceux connu à ce jour comme les Sannins, des ninjas légendaires. Certes c'est lui-même qui les nomma ainsi suite à leur combat mais tout de même, combattre Tsunade, Jiraya et Orochimaru, survivre et gagner n'est pas rien.

La marche dans le batiment fut silencieuse et Hanzo finit par s'arréter devant une porte où il demanda à son serviteur de réunir les autres et de prendre soin de l'enfant. Quitte à conquérir le monde, il voulait que cet enfant marche à ses cotés. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à se débarasser d'une faction rebelle (ce qu'il n'admettra jamais à voix haute), dirigé par un certain Yahiko, il ne voulait pas que cet enfant plus tard se retourne contre lui. Hanzo laissa donc ses valets choyer le bambin et alla se coucher, cette journée a été éprouvante.

xxx Le lendemain xxx

Hanzo se réveilla, il alla directement voir le garçon. Il avait un mauvais préssentiment, il voulait s'assurer de quelque chose.

Arrivé devant la pièce, il entra et vit que ses serviteurs avaient correctement respecté sa demande. La chambre était majestueuse digne de sa future arme qui le ménera au sommet. Mais, ses illusions furent mis en doute lorsque il vit le garçon. Certes il avait l'air en bonne santé mais quand il croisa son regard tout ce qu'il vit furent deux yeux bleus, bleu profond. Il essaya alors de ne pas s'affoler, il se répéta que ses yeux étaient tout simplement désactivés. Le sharingan et cet autre pupille bizarre finiront par réapparaitre.

Hanzo fit donc demi-tour et repris son travail tout en continuant à se renseigner sur l'enfant. Il donna l'ordre à ses soldats présent hier avec lui de ne rien divulguer de ce qu'ils ont vu.

xxxxxxx

Sarutobi était inquiet, certes l'attaque du renard avait cessé et supposa donc que Minato avait réussi à le sceller. Cependant cela faisait des heures que l'assaut était terminé et toujours pas de nouvelles de Naruto. Il ne pouvait être trouvé nulle part. Déja que Sarutobi trouvé que bizarre que le renard avait disparu loin de la vue de Konoha avant le processus de scellement mais ne pas trouver l'enfant était vraiment inquiétant.

Il soupira, une épreuve restée encore et cela c'est sûr allait lui tué sa journée!

L'attaque de Kyuubi, la mort de centaines de villageois et de ninjas, la mort de sa femme, la mort de Minato et de Kushina, sceller Kyuubi dans le corps de Naruto, la disparition de Naruto et maintenant le Conseil où pour garder parole envers Minato il allait devoir redevenir Hokage et protéger Naruto.

"Hmmmm" Sarutobi souffla, il était exténué.

Il arriva devant les portes du Conseil mais avant de l'ouvrir, une surprise l'acceuillie.

"Jiraya, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" demanda Hiruzen.

"Est-ce vrai ? , des rumeurs disent que Minato et Kushina sont morts!" dit le Sannin, le plus sérieusement du monde.

"J'en ai bien peur mais sache que leurs dernières pensées ont révélé qu'ils furent heureux de la vie qu'ils ont vécu" Hiruzen répondit tandis que JIraya commença à sangloter. Sarutobi lui expliqua les évenements de la soirée. "Viens avec moi pour cette réunion, plusieurs points doivent être évoqués et je veux que tu les entendes".

Ainsi ils rentrèrent, la salle était bruyante mais suite à l'ouverture de la porte un silence de mort tomba. Hiruzen alla s'assoir à sa place avec Jiraya debout derrière lui.

Après un long moment le Sandaime déclara "J'ai le regret de vous annoncer le décès de notre Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze ainsi que sa femme Kushina Uzumaki en scellant le renard dans un jeune enfant". Sarutobi mis sous silence que ce jeune enfant fut le fils de Minato et Kushina, il ne voulait pas que IWA l'apprene, les conséquences seraient catastrophiques.

Suite à cette annonce les mumures reprirent de plus belle.

"Qu'allons nous faire, la perte de Minato est dramatique, nous devons vite prendre des mesures!" un civil du Conseil déclara.

"Non, la question est de savoir qui deviendra Hokage!" Danzo, un des trois conseillers personnel de l'hokage, avec Homura et Koharu, répondi. "Et que faire avec cet enfant?"

"Je déplore ce tragique incident, cela devient vraiment très génant" Shika Nara déclara à ses amis Inoishi Yamanaka et Chouza Akimichi. Ceux-ci ne purent qu'acquésier, triste de la mort de leur leader.

"Kushina était une femme si agréable, je ne peux pas croire qu'elle est partie maintenant" Inuzuka Tsume lacha.

"Quelles sont les mesures prisent vis à vis de cet enfant, n'oubliont pas qu'ils contient le plus puissant des démons sur Terre" déclara Hiashi Hyuuga et Fugaku Uchiha renchéri "C'est vrai bien que cette nuit est à marquer d'une pierre noire nous ne pouvons pas rester là à rien faire!"

"Je propose de mettre cet enfant sous ma garde, je l'éleverai afin qu"il devienne le meilleur atout de ce pays!" Danzo affirma. "De plus, pour le poste de Hokage, je ..."

"SILENCE" crièrent Sarutobi et Jiraya en même temps exaspérés par certains des commentaires.

"Pour commencer, Minato m'a confié ce poste en attendant de trouver un digne successeur puis pour la question de l'enfant, il a tout simplement disparu" le Sandaime, nouveau et ancien hokage, dit.

"Vous mentez, je suis sûr que vous cherchez à le protéger en le cachant, c'est idnamissible de ..." Danzo commença.

"TA GUEULE" Jiraya hurla "Ne commence pas à devenir insolent, sache que tu parles à l'hokage et pour te répondre si sensei (les Sannins furent les élèves du Sandaime) dit que la zone a été fouillé alors croit le. De plus, nous poursuivrons les recherches et une fois trouvé, l'enfant ne sera pas ton arme personnelle".

"En effet, je suis clair sur ce point, Minato aurait voulu que cet enfant soit traité comme un héros, pour contenir le démon de détruire le village, et non comme un paria ou comme une arme".

Des cris vinrent en disant qu'une fois l'enfant trouvé, il faudra le tuer mais suite à une forte intention meurtrière provenant de l'hokage, Jiraya, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi et Inuzuka, tous se turent bien que leurs opinions ne changèrent pas.

Le hokage soupira "J'espère que tu vas bien Naruto, patientes un peu, nous allons venir te chercher" pensa t'il. "Maintenant il faut déclarer au peuple le tragique incident de ce soir"

xxxxxxx

Les jours passérent et l'enfant avait déjà 4 mois et rien, rien n'avait changer dans son regard. De plus, les rebelles avait encore réussi à s'emparer d'une autre ville. Autant dire qu'il était à bout, il n'en pouvais plus. Dans un accès de rage il décida que si la manière douce n'aidait pas alors place à la manière forte. Finit le luxe pour le gamin, désormais se sera une cellule avec le strict minimum. Il ordonna à ses meilleurs scientifiques de faire tout leur possible pour débloquer le pouvoir de se môme, tant qu'il reste vivant peu importe les moyens.

**Fin chapitre 1**

Le chapitre 2 mettra en place l'enfance de Naruto.


	3. Chapter 2

Et voici le chapitre 2.

**Chapitre 2 :**

Quelqu'un lui a dit que cela faisait sept ans qu'il était ici. Sept ans qu'il 'habitait' cette cellule. Complétement isolé du monde extérieur, ne voyant personne. Enfin si les seules personnes qu'il voyait été ces droles de personnes habillées en blanc. Mais quand ils repartaient leurs blouses étaient tachées de rouge.

Il ne connaissait pas grand chose du monde mais en tout cas il appris qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux autres. Il faut toujours compté que sur soi, se défendre, voir tué. Oui tuer, la voix lui avait dit que pour survivre il fallait tuer tout ce qui représente ou pourrait représenter un danger sans hésiter.

Au début, je croyais être fou mais je ne connais pas la normalité. Est-ce que tout le monde a cette voix? Alors ne connaissant pas la réponse, je ne fis rien pendant les quatre premières années de ma vie jusqu'à ce qu'un homme qui se présenta comme Hanzo vint à lui en exigeant d'activer mes pouvoirs. Mes pouvoirs, qu'est-ce que c'etait ce charabia.

_Flashback - Naruto 4 ans_

_"Laissez-moi seul avec lui" l'homme déclara à ses troupes._

_Ses hommes sortirent sans se poser de questions. L'homme regarda alors dans le coin de la pièce ce qui a première vue semblerait un vieux tas de chiffons mais si on s'y attardait on pouvait y voir un petit garçon de environ quatre ans. Ce gamin était crasseux et la seule chose qui justifie qu'il soit encore en vie malgrè son traitement est son démon._

_En effet, ils avaient fini par découvrir que le garçon est ce qu'on appelle un jinchuuriki. Quel démon, cela était un mystère mais il conjectura pour Kyuubi à cause du look de son visage canidé. Cependant cette découverte n'amoindris pas sa rancune envers le garçon qui n'avait pas activer encore ses yeux._

_"Lève toi, vite ! Ton maître se tient devant toi!" l'homme beugla._

_Naruto hésita mais finit par se lever et commença à s'approcher mais l'homme lui donna un coup de pied en pleine figure._

_"Qui t'a dis d'avancer, reste ou tu es et salue moi!" l'homme ricana._

_Naruto sanglotant se releva et salua._

_"Je me prénomme Hanzo et je te demande d'activer ton pouvoir sur le champ!" l'homme, connu maintenant sous le nom de Hanzo, ordonna._

_Naruto réfléchit, son pouvoir quel était-ce. Il lui vint une idée et se demanda alors si son pouvoir était la voix. Si sa déduction était la bonne alors il voulait qu'il écoute et fasse ce que la voix demandait. Il attendit alors et finit par entendre la voix lui disant de tuer cet homme le plus vite possible._

_**"Tue cet homme, vite!" la voix gronda.**_

_Naruto hésita, l'homme devant lui déclarait être son maître et lui demandait d'activer son pouvoir mais son pouvoir impliquait qu'il le tue. Bien que pas très futé, il savait que tué le chef ne pouvait pas être une bonne idée._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu attends" cria Hanzo en sortant son épée "si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis sache que cette épée est empoisonnée par ma salamandre. C'est le poison le plus fort au monde même un démon comme toi aura des séquelles"._

_Mais Naruto ne fit rien, la volonté de son maître doit être accompli. C'est ce qu'on lui avait appris mais une chose surpasse ce principe. Garder en vie son maître._

_"Tu l'auras voulu" déclara Hanzo en s'approchant. Il planta alors l'épée juste au dessus du coeur de l'enfant. Il ne voulait pas le tuer. Puis avec son épée, remonta doucementjusqu'à sa tête en passant par son oeil gauche mais pas trop profond. Après tout le garçon devait garder ses deux yeux. Il retira son épée une fois arrivé en haut du front. Il perpétra cet acte tout en rigolant à la vue de l'enfant crié et pleuré. Il refit donc le même mouvement plusieurs fois dans la plaie._

_**"Abandonne toi à moi, laisse moi me charger de tout! Moi seul peut te permettre de survivre à se monde. Tu ne peux faire confiance qu'à moi, les humains finiront toujours par te trahir et te blesser. Libère ta colère elle te servira" la voix entonna.**_

_Naruto arréta soudainement de sangloter et se mit à trembler. Hanzo troublé fit un geste de recul. Il entendit le garçon le garçon grogné. Hanzo se précipita à la porte et tembourrina, cela ne pouvait pas être bon signe, il n'était pas préparé à combattre un démon._

_La porte s'ouvrit et au moment où il commença à sortir, une pure intention meurtrière emplit la salle. Ce chakra, il n'avait jamais rien sentit de plus malfaisant et de plus sanguinaire. Il se dépecha de fermer la porte mais trop tard le garçon arriva à sortiret tua directement un des médecins. Il lacha un hurlement inhumain. Le garçon n'avait plus l'air d'un simple humain. Un mini animal se tenait devant lui, avec une queue de chakra pur derrière lui. De plus, le sang de sa première victime sur son visage ne le rendait que plus malsain._

_Hanzo ordonna à ses hommes de combattre ce monstre tandis qu'il allait chercher son matériel. Hanzo courut dans les couloirs de ces cachots jusqu'à son domicile. Tout le long du chemin il entendit les hurlements aussi bien que de la bète que de ses hommes. Cela lui fit frissoner n'osant imaginer ce qu'il se passer. Il arriva à son bureau et pris tout ce qu'il pouvait et reparti pour affronter le petit démon._

_Mais c'est qu'il vit en arrivant sur les lieux lui donna presque envie de faire demi-tour. Il y avait du sang partout, des bouts de chair sur les murs, des membres humain dans les quatre coins de la pièce. Seul un être était vivant, le petit démon avec non plus une queue de chakra mais trois. Hanzo pris son courage à deux mains et se lança dans la bataille en invoquant sa salamandre._

_"__Kuchiyose no Jutsu" cria Hanzo. Une salamandre fit alors son apparition. Elle était au mois cinq fois plus grosse que Hanzo._

_Une bataille s'enclancha alors et Hanzo finit par l'emporter mais pas sans mal. Le garçon avait réussi à lui faire une cicatrice sur la joue droite. Hanzo quant-à lui était persuadé que son épée empoisonné avait sérieusement endommagé la gorge et par conséquent les cordes vocales du gamin._

_Il se déplaça vers le garçon inconscient et se demanda s'il fallait le tuer. Les yeux qu'il avait vu il y a quatre ans en vallait-il la peine, et ce chakra démoniaque, si il pouvait seulement apprendre à le maitriser le garçon serait redoutable et pourrait permettre à Hanzo de conquérir le monde. Cela le fit donc choisir et jeta donc le garçon encore immobile dans sa cellule et ferma à clefs et mis en place plusieurs autres protections necessaires. Il mis alors en place un plan s'il arrivait à regrouper les rebelles et faire en sorte de faire ressortir ce pouvoir alors il regnerait une bonne fois pour toute en maître sur ce pays._

_Fin flashback_

Depuis ce jour, Naruto ne fit confiance qu'à la voix, ne croyant personne d'autre. De plus la voix lui appris comment fonctionner le monde à l'exterieur mais Naruto n'y prétait pas beaucoup attention cela l'ennuyait. La voix parlé beaucoup mais un précepte revint sans cesse : 'tuer ou être tué'. Naruto aimait cette phrase, cela était quelque chose de simple, quelque chose qu'il pouvait comprendre. Plus d'une fois ce dicton c'est averré juste.

La voix lui avait dis aussi de commencer à creuser son lit un tunnel. Elle lui avait dit qu'il devait retourner à l'air libre là où était sa vrair place. Il n'appartenait à personne. Quiconque disait le contraire devait être tué sur le champ. Naruto obéit. Arriva alors le jour, où il finit par finir son tunnel et s'enfuit.

"Hanzo-sama, Hanzo-sama, le garçon c'est échappé!" un Anbu avertit tout en entrant dans le bureau de Hanzo.

"QUOI?" Hanzo hurla. Il se dépécha sur place et vit la cellule vide avec le lit retourné et un trouc que seul le petit garçon pouvait prendre. Ses plans tombaient à l'eau, il reflechissa et lui vint alors une idée. "Trouvez le garçon mais ne faîtes rien, juste suivait le. Cependant empéché le de quitter le pays" finit-il par ordonné.

Il décida finalement ceci car une fois dans la nature le garçon pourrait devenir plus volatile et plus violent. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire en sorte qu'il croise les rebelles. Mais resté la question du catalyseur de sa colère.

"Faîtes moi un rapport tous les deux jours et une fois retrouvé noté les moindres petits details" dit Hanzo

Oui, tout n'était pas perdu, ce plan était risqué mais si il s'averrait à arriver serait imparable. Hanzo retourna alors à son bureau avec le sourire au lèvres.

**Fin chapitre 2**

_Kuchiyose no jutsu _: l'art d'invoquer des animaux. Pour pouvoir invoquer un animal, il faut signer de son sang un contrat avec celui-ci.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Cela faisait deux mois qu'il s'était évadé de sa prison. Il s'ennuyait, il avait maintes fois essayé de quitter le territoire mais des gardes se trouvaient aux frontières et la voix lui disait de rester caché. Il obéit. Il erré donc dans différentes villes. Ces villes étaient jonchées d'ordures et de mendiants. Il fut clair dans son esprit que le chef de ce pays était un mauvais chef. Lui vint alors à l'esprit l'image d'un homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux ans qui s'était présentait comme le chef. Il sourit méchamment, oui cette ordure était sans doute le chef de cette poubelle. Si il le revoyait, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde et le tuerait. Sa mort apportera, à ce pays, un renouveau.

A cette pensée, la voix approuva rendant Naruto heureux d'avoir bien mis en pratique les preceptes de son maître et sensei.

Durant ces deux mois, il vola pour manger, tuant tous les dangers potentiels sur la route. Pour la plupart, c'étaient des brigands mais aussi des civils voulant profiter de lui. Il évita soigneusement les gardes comme lui avait dit son maître.

Un jour, la voix lui avait dit que la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu mais tout le monde veut vivre car la mort est synonyme du décès de la vie. Naruto n'avait pas compris cette leçon pourtant simple mais si philosophique. Mais en voyant cela il compris, bien que misérable l'existence est là et prends fin à la mort or tout le monde a peur de ne plus exister.

Mais Naruto s'en fichait, certes il n'avait pas envie de mourrir mais la vie n'était pas quelque chose qu'il chérissé. Il vivait au jour le jour, n'hésitant pas à mettre sa vie en danger. Son sensei lui avait même dit que l'existence est renforcée lors elle est mise en périle. Tuer ou être tué. Il le savait et donc la mort ne lui faisait pas peur.

Grace à cette mentalité très cynique, il fut l'un des seuls dans ce pays à marcher la tête haute sans crainte. Cela en avait agacé plus d'un mais tous furent tués quand ils osèrent lui exposé leurs opinion.

Naruto durant ces deux mois n'a parlé à personne hormis à la voix c'est à dire mentalement. En outre ces cordes vocales étaient très endommagés suite a son combat contre Hanzo et son poison. La voix lui avait expliqué qu'il pourraot sans doute parlé mais à voix basse et pas trop longtemps sinon cela pourrait le faire souffrir. Normalement quelqu'un ayant subi cela serait en colère mais Naruto était indifférent. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait quelqu'un à qui parler. De plus, à ce problème s'ajoute qu'il avait une longue cicatrice partant de son front, passant par son oeil gauche jusqu'à son coeur; s'arrétant pile au dessus. Encore une fois Naruto se fichait de cela. Cicatrice ou pas, il n'avait pas à plaire à quelqu'un car personne ne s'interesse à lui ou du moins sur le plan ésthétique.

Non ce qui à la limite pouvais le rendre en colère était le fait qu'il avait perdu contre Hanzo. Son sensei avait dit que c'était impardonnable et qu'il faudrait y remédier. Naruto avait évidemment acquieser aux paroles de son maître. Quand il se retrouvera devant Hanzo, il le mettra en pièces.

Il passa encore un mois à vagabonder dans les rues jusqu'à un jour dans une ville du nord du pays il s'arréta à un hotel après avoir payés pour sa chambre (avec l'argent volé sur les cadavres de ses victimes). Il allait monter à l'étage quand il entendit crier et pleurer. Cela l'interpella, pour des raisons inconnus il ne pu s'empécher d'allais regarder et là vit un groupe de personnes brutalisé une petite fille aux cheveux bleus. Cette fille était sans doute un peu plus jeune que lui.

Le groupe était composé de quatre personnes. Trois hommes, plutôt costaud, et une femme assez grande et mince. Les trois hommes frappés la fille tandis que la dame, surement la propriétaire de cet endroit se moquait d'elle tout en lui disant comment est censé fonctionner le monde. Naruto s'en alla, s'il continuait à regarder il ne pourrait pas s'en empécher d'aller les tuer en cédant à ses pulsions. Mais il devait rester discret, son sensei lui avait dit. Cependant après avoir entendu la suite de la conversation, il changa d'avis.

"Tu vois ma petite fille, c'est le sort que je réserve aux voleuses dans ton genre. J'étais une âme charitable, je t'ai vu errant dans les rues il y a un an et je t'ai pris sous mon aile afin que tu puisses avoir un avenir. Mais il semble que ma charité n'ai pas suffisante à ton goût." commença la dame. "Je t'ai même permis de travailler dans le service restauration à la cafétéria mais je pense que j'ai changé d'avis. Maintenant, vu que tu piétines ma bonté, tu vas servir dans cet hotel comme putain. Et comme avant goût, ces trois hommes te feront plaisir à t'apprendre les rudiments" ricana-t'elle.

La fille terrifiée commença à hurler en pleurant c'est qui fit ricaner les trois hommes et rire la dame. "Je suis ta maitresse, tu ne vis que pour moi, pour me servir. Ton existence est mienne et je peux te l'enlever à tout instant. Personne ne veux de toi, personne ne t'aime alors sois sage et résigne toi" lança la dame.

Le sang de Naruto commença à bouillir, qui était-elle pour se permettre de juger si quelqu'un peut exister ou pas. Cette fille n'était pas un danger pour elle alors pourquoi lui retirer le droit de vivre. Il gronda. La voix essaya de le calmer, il fallait se montrer discret mais ne voyant que rien n'y fesait se tut. Naruto y voyant un signe d'approbation rentra dans la salle et gronda plus fort.

"Qu'est-ce que ..." commença la dame à dire.

"Tuer, les gens comme vous doivent être tués" dit Naruto d'une voix calme mais menaçante.

"Quoi, ... que, ... gardes tué le" ordonna la dame.

Mais c'était trop tard, Naruto c'était déjà élancé et avais brisé la tête du premier homme contre le mur. Le deuxième homme ne fit guère mieux et fut transpercé par le bras de l'enfant et tomba raide mort. Le troisième était terrifié, ces deux camarades morts en même pas cinq secondes. Autant dire qu'il s'était déjà pissé dessus mais son calvaire fut stoppé quand Naruto vint lui briser les jambes puis le jeter contre le mur.

Cependant ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il réservé à la dame, il s'approcha calmement lui laissant le temps d'avoir peur. Elle supplia mais rien n'y fit il lui tira doucement la tête vers le haut jusqu'à ce que celle ci finisse par se détacher du corps avec un son horrible.

Suite à cette boucherie, Naruto se retourna vers la fille et vit qu'elle était sur le point de s'évanouir. S'approchant d'elle, il la regardait; cheveux bleus-violets, yeux verts-jaunes, du sang coulait de ses lèvres et des bleus commençaient à se former suite à son passage à tabas.

Elle essaya de se relever mais à priori elle avait soit un membre cassé ou salement amoché.

"Ne ... ne me fais pas de mal" dit la fille.

Troublé, Naruto s'arréta. Il venait d'aider quelqu'un et celle-ci croyait qu'il allait lui faire du mal. Il finit par faire demi-tour et retourna dans le hall demanda à récupérer son argent et sortis de l'hotel.

xxxxxx

La fille ayant vu le regard confus de l'homme, finit par se dire que le garçon n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal. Certes il avait été extrêmement violent mais il l'avait quand même sauvé d'un sort bien pire. Celui d'un jouet sexuel pour de vieux pervers. Elle décida donc de se lever et d'aller voir ce garçon pour le remercier, c'est la moindre des choses. Elle se leva doucement bien qu'elle avait mal, elle ne pouvait pas rester sur le lieu de ce massacre plus longtemps. Elle sortit donc de la pièce puis du batiment. Une fois dehors elle vit le garçon et sa chevelure blonde au loin et le suivit.

xxxxxx

Naruto marchait tranquillement, il ne devais rien laissé paraitre. Il ne voulais pas laisser les gens soupçonné qu'il venait de tuer. Cependant après une quinzaine de minutes, la voix le prévint que quelqu'un le suivait. Il se cacha donc dans une petite ruelle déserte et attendis.

Après cinq minutes, la jeune fille de tout à l'heure apparu. Naruto était surpris, elle avait peur de lui puis elle le suivait, c'était louche. L'attrapant et la tirer dans la ruelle, il la plaça contre le mur et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

xxxxxx

La fille était terrifié, elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait pris de suivre ce garçon. Maintenant la voilà en train de ragarder dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond mais un reflet rouge pouvait être vu. Mais au moins là ce n'était plus les yeux bestiaux de tout à l'heure.

Elle se prit à rougir de ce regard persistant, en effet le garçon ne faisait que la regarder, ne disant rien comme si il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose.

Après un long moment elle dit "Konan, je m'appelle Konan et vous quel est votre nom?"

Naruto fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, puis cette histoire de nom. Il n'avait jamais pensé à çà.

"Euh vous voyez, je suis venu m'excuser de vous avoir rejeté alors que vous m'avez sauvé. Donc merci, je vous en suis reconnaissante" Konan justifia. "Alors quel est votre nom?"

"Je ... je ne sais pas" Naruto répondu bétement à voix basse.

Konan était choqué "Quoi tu ne connais pas ton prénom, tes parents ou autres ne t'en ont pas donné un?" Naruto hocha la tête et demanda "Que signifie parents?"

"Bah ... mais ... euh ... tu sais les gens de qui tu es né et qui t'on élevé." Konan balbutia.

"Connais pas" Naruto répondit puis la lacha et s'en alla.

Konan resta immobile mais finit par sortie de sa torpeur et se lança à sa poursuite.

"Attends, je euh ... je peux venir avec toi?" elle demanda timidement.

"QUOI?" fut la seule chose que Naruto fut capable de répondre.

**Fin chapitre 3**

Oui, Naruto ne connait pas son nom ni son prénom. Dans le texte je le nomme pour l'instant Naruto car nous on sais quel son nom ^^.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Comment on en est arrivé, franchement il ne savait pas. Un jour il sauve une fille et le soir même elle décide de le suivre. Quand elle lui a demandé si elle pouvais venir avec lui il fut choqué, depuis qu'il s'était échappé de sa cellule les gens avaient plus tendance à l'éviter. Et avant, personne ne prétait attention à lui sauf une bande de scientifiques trafiquant maintes expérience sur lui. Il finit par ne pas donner de réponse mais à priori la fille a pris cela pour un oui.

Et voilà, cela fait quatre mois qu'il se trimballe avec cette fille qui dit se nommer Konan. Mais en définitif sa vie n'a pas beaucoup changé sauf qu'il fallait tout faire pour deux maintenant. Elle parlé beaucoup, lui un peu, elle essayait d'en savoir plus sur sa vie mais Naruto à ces questions resta silencieux. Elle se montrait attentionné. Naruto trouva cela vraiment bizarre de plus lors d'agressions il l'a protégé alors que d'habitude il est plus 'démerdes toi'. Bref Konan était rentré dans sa vie et il ne savait pas vraiment comment cela allait se terminer surtout que sa présence calmer ses pulsions meurtrières.

xxxxxx

Konan, quand elle a commencé à suivre le garçon (elle s'est fixé pour but de trouver son vrai prénom et par conséquent ne lui en donna pas un faux) elle se demandait se qu'elle faisait. Elle a cru qu'elle était devenu folle mais au fil du temps elle s'est rendue compte que malgrè l'aspect brutal du garçon ce n'était pas un mauvais gars.

On pouvait s'y tromper, avec sa chevelure d'or et ses yeux d'un bleu profond, on pourrait croire qu'il était un simple orphelin comme elle. Elle avait perdu ses parents deux ans plus tôt. Ils sont décédés lors d'une mission. Oui ils étaient ninjas.

Mais cet aspect enfantin caché un coté beaucoup plus sombre. Outre sa longue cicatrice sur son coté gauche, dans ses gestes et ses combats c'était un vrai animal.

Pourtant elle est resté, elle s'est attachée au garçon. Il y avait quelque chose qui fait qu'elle sentait qu'il fallait resté. Elle espérée alléger sa peine quelqu'elle soit. Tout le monde a besoin d'amis ou du moins d'un peu de compagnie. Et comme ils sont a peu près du même âge c'était pour le mieux. Il pensait avoir autour de sept ans et demi, elle en avait sept.

Tout au long de ces quatre mois, ils ont fini par arriver à un accord non-dit mais les habitudes ont fait que cela est devenu une norme dans leur routine. Elle faisait la cuisine, soigner ses blessures bien qu'il guérissait vite (trop vite d'après elle) et lui, les protégés et cherché des endroits où dormir.

Elle aimait bien le garçon, en plus avec elle il semblait plus doux. Il faisait ce qu'elle lui demandait car elle n'essayait pas de profiter de lui. Elle pense qu'il appris à lui faire confiance. En outre elle était la seule à être autorisé à toucher le garçon. Il n'acceptait aucun autre contact quelqu'il soit.

C'est pour ça que le jour où elle vit un garçon seul allongé par terre et un homme le menaçant pour qu'il lui donne tout ces biens tout en criant au monstre, elle demanda au blond d'aller l'aider. Après un long regard du blond dans les yeux de Konan, il haussa les épaules, se dirigea vers l'homme, l'assomma par derrière, l'emmena dans une ruelle et ce qu'il y fit Konan ne voulait pas y penser. C'était une des petites attentions du garçon (quelle attention me direz vous), il allait tué loin du regard de la fille.

Konan alla donc aider le garçon aux cheveux rouges et le fit s'assoir contre un mur tout en lui disant de respirer calmement. Elle allait lui demander comment il allait et son nom quand le blond revint derrière elle et jeta un porte-monnaie au garçon en disant "Tiens pour toi."

Konan ne pouvait s'empécher de sourire, maintenant elle en était sûr malgrè son coté violent ce garçon était adorable.

xxxxxx

Le Sandaime de Konoha était dans son bureau. Il était exténué, les mauvaises nouvelles ne faisaient que augmenter. En effet, il y a moins de deux mois un jeune Uchiha du nom de Itachi âgé de 13 ans avait tué tout son clan est allé nukenin (ninja déserteur). Enfin, non il y avait un survivant, le jeune Sasuke, sept ans. Pour une étrange raison Itachi l'a épargné, certes il était son frère mais il a tué ses parents, ses amis, son clan alors pourquoi pas son frère.

Puis cela faisait un peu plus de sept ans que Kyuubi a attaqué le village. N'ayant pas de nouvelles du démon, le succès de Minato pour le sceller n'est plus en doute mais une question subsite! Où est Naruto? Sarutobi avait envoyé ses ninjas fouiller dans tous les pays et envoyés une recommandation aux pays alliés pour signalier un individu disparu avec la description de Naruto. Il avait même envoyé Jiraya enquété grâce à son système d'espionnage.

Pourtant il fallait se résigner, l'enfant ne sera jamais retrouvé, cela faisant sept ans et demi; il était même peut-être mort. Dans les deux cas, ils s'en voudra pour le reste de son existence de ne pas avoir été en mesure de respecter les derniers voeux de Minato et Kushina. Il avait presque perdu espoir quand tout à coup sans prévenir Jiraya entra par la fenêtre et déclara sans ambages.

"J'ai des rumeurs plutôt sûrs sur un enfant correspondant à Naruto dans le pays de AME"

"Vraiment, dit m'en plus" Sarutobi répondit, après tout finalement que Kami commencer à l'aider.

"Ouais euh, sa va pas vous plaire" Jiraya dit inquiétant Hiruzen "l'homme qui déclare l'avoir vu dit qu'il a tué deux de ses amis ainsi que sa patronne dans un hôtel".

Le sang du Sandaime gela. Merde Kami l'aide pour de nouveau le frapper.

"L'enfant selon lui avait des marques des moustaches sur ces joues, les yeux bleus, cheveux blonds, cicatrice sur son coté gauche et correspondait à environ l'âge de Naruto. Je suis venu pour vous prévenir avant d'aller infiltrer AME pour voir si je peux le récupérer." dit Jiraya.

Pour Sarutobi cela ne faisait plus de doutes, la description correspondait à Naruto en plus vieux "Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette cicatrice et pourquoi des nouvelles que maintenant?" demanda t-il.

"Je ne sais pas mais je vais tacher de le découvrir, à plus tard vieux" et Jiraya partit.

Après tout, l'espoir n'est pas perdu. A cela Sarutobi soupira mais avait le pressentiment que tout cela n'allait pas être simple.

xxxxxx

Naruto se posait de nouveau des questions pourquoi Konan avait voulu prendre ce garçon avec eux. Cela le dépassait, certes il avait sauvé Konan mais ne lui avait jamais demandé de le suivre mais elle le fit. Bon il s'est habitué mais maintenant un de plus.

Il avait récupéré l'argent de l'adulte après l'avoir tué pour que le garçon puisse faire sa vie de son côté mais non Konan lui proposa de nous suivre ce qu'il accepta en déclarant n' av oir aucun endroit où allé suite à la mort de ces parents trois ans plus tôt. De plus il déclara s'appeler Nagato, ce qui énerva un peu Naruto car lui aussi été orphelin alors pourquoi était-il le seul à ne pas avoir de prénom ou une famille.

Il allait donc refuser à Nagato de les suivre mais quand il vit le sourire de Konan il décida de laisser faire. Il voulait que cela reste ainsi. Donc voilà comment depuis deux mois il se retrouvèrent à trois.

xxxxxx

"Hanzo-sama, je viens faire mon rapport" un nija déclara dans le bureau de son Kage. "Il vient de nouveau de récupérer ce qui semblerait être un orphelin avec lui".

"Vraiment?" s'étonna Hanzo "Vous me dîtes qu'il tue tous ceux qui l'approche de trop près mais il accepte ces deux enfants avec lui?"

"Oui, mais pour le garçon aux cheveux rouges, il semblerait que ce soit une iniative de la fille" l'homme répondit.

"Intéressant, il tient compte de ce que pense la fille ..." Hanzo se perdit dans ses pensées. "Continuez à le suivre et faîtes en sorte de le diriger dans le village à l'extrême Sud du pays dans un mois. Puis préviens quelqu'un pour tendre une embuscade aux rebelles dans le même secteur. D'ici la fin de cette semaine les troubles en AME prendront fin. Vous pouvez disposer et sutout ne me dérangez pas d'ici là sauf urgent, je dois organisez les préparatifs pour recevoir Danzo dans trois semaines" commanda Hanzo.

"Oui mon seigneur" dit l'homme tout en se retirant.

"Enfin le chaos dans ce pays est proche de la fin" pensa fièrement Hanzo.

**Fin chapitre 4**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Jiraya arriva à la frontière entre Konoha et Ame. Le voyage lui a pris trois jours. Son infiltration lui pris deux jours, de sorte qu'il soit sûr d'éviter tous ninjas. Il sedéplaça donc vers le Nord du pays là où le soit disant incident impliquant Naruto a eu lieu.

Une fois arrivé sur place trois jours plus tard, il chercha l'homme et le trouva dans un bar en train de beugler quelque chose. Ce quelque chose était justement l'histoire du gars. Après l'avoir écouté, il décida d'en savoir plus et alla lui poser des questions.

xxxxxx

Naruto, Konan et Nagato marchaient tranquillement dans les rues d'une ville. Konan était encore une fois en train de rouspeter Nagato sur la façon dont il cachait ses yeux avec ses cheveux. Elle voulait lui couper la frange en lui disant qu'il ne devait pas avoir honte de ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient un point avec des cercles l'entourant. Mais Nagato refusa catégoriquement en disant qu'il préferais passer inaperçu.

C'est donc suite à une de ses nouvelles 'disputes' et au refus de Nagato que Konan faisant la moue vint s'accrocher au bras de Naruto le faisant légèrement tressaillir pas encore habitué au contact.

"Hein dit tu es d'accord avec moi toi Nagato ne doit pas avoir honte de ses yeux?" Konan lui demanda.

"Il n'a pas honte, il veut la discrétion" répondit Naruto. Cela fit sourire Nagato mais Konan bouda et grommela que lui par contre il passait pas inaperçu avex ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

"Pardon?" questionna Naruto.

"Non rien, j'ai rien dit" Konan rougit.

Ils continuèrent donc leur chemin tout en évitant les gardes et les ninjas. En ce moment, ils se dirigèrent vers le Sud du pays.

xxxxxx

"Boss, boss" cria une femme à un certain individu. "Nous avons des nouvelles déclarant que Hanzo rencontrera Danzo de Konoha au Sud du pays dans une semaine!"

"Vraiment? Cette information est-elle sûre?" demanda l'individu qui se révéla être un rouquin d'environ vingt-cinq ans.

"Oui Yahiko" répondit la femme.

"Parfait, regroupe les troupes nous allons faire d'une pierre deux coups. Danzo n'est qu'un politicien véreux. L'éliminer sera bénéfique au futur de ce monde.

"Oui chef" affirma la femme puis partit.

Yahiko retourna à son travail. Cela allait être la semaine déterminante.

xxxxxx

Jiraya de ce qu'il avait pu entendre du gars était hésitant. Bien que la présence du garçon fut avérée par d'autres personnes, l'histoire du garde n'était pas cohérente. Pourquoi Naruto aurait-il attaqué sans aucune raison trois hommes et une dame. Non cela ne collait pas.

Mais après une semaine passé dans le village il a pu tracé le pseudo itinéraire du garçon. Cap plein Sud du pays.

xxxxxx

Une semaine passa et les trois enfants s'arrétèrent dans une petite grotte au pied d'un falaise. Ce coin si du pays ne contenait pas de village alors il fallait s'abriter comme on peut.

En effet en AME, il pleut quasiment tout le temps d'où le nom du pays (Ame signifie Pluie).

Une fois dans la grotte, Konan fit un planning et décida que Naruto dépli le peu de bagages pour ce soir pour dormir tandis que Nagato allait chercher du bois pour du feu et Konan allait cherché de la nourriture en chassant ce qu'elle pouvait.

C'est comme ça que Naruto se retrouva de nouveau seul. Ce sentiment était agréable. Certes ils aimaient bien la compagnie de ses deux camarades; Konan était douce et Nagato gentil; mais il aimait passer des moments seuls. Sutout que dans ces moments là, la voix, son maître et sensei lui parlait beaucoup plus souvent. Il appréciait quand la voix lui parlait.

Cependant la voix commençait un peu à être énervé. Il laissait trop facilement sa garde tomber face aux deux autres enfants.

**"N'oublis pas ce que je t'ai dit il y a trois ans et que je te répète depuis. Tu ne peux faire confiance en personne. Fais attention, tout le monde finit par trahir." la voix déclara.**

La voix allait continuer à parler quand il entendit quelqu'un lui crier dehors de sortir de la grotte sans faire de bétises. Il hésita, c'était sans doute un piège mais sachant que de toute façon il été bloqué dans la grotte, il sortit doucement.

xxxxxx

Yahiko arriva près du lieu de la future bataille et se tenait près a tout instant à donner l'assaut quand il vit que Hanzo et Danzo se tenaient tournés vers une grotte avec leurs troupes et ce qui semblerait deux otages. Une petite fille aux cheveux bleus et un petit garçon aux cheveux rouges.

Cela fit bouillir le sang. Ces hommes n'avaient aucun principes. Il reflechissait à comment sauver ces enfants quand il vit un troisième sortir de la grotte. Celui était blond et avait une démarche que l'on pourrait qualifier de bestial.

xxxxxx

Naruto se tenait devant une trentaine de personnes mais n'était pas dupe. Certaines personnes devaient être encore cachées aux alentours. Il resta cependant calme. Si il lui avait demandé de sortir sans faire d'histoire, il le voulait vivant.

Mais ce qu'il vit changea la donne. Ces deux camarades, un couteau sous la gorge. C'est alors que l'homme au masque prit la parole.

"Mon petit, tu m'auras causer bien des soucis. Cela fait presque un an que je te cherche. Mais je suis d'humeur charitable, si tu promet de rentrer à la 'maison' après avoir rempli un petit service pour moi, j'épargnerai la vie de tes deux camarades.

Naruto sentit la colère montée en lui. Il osait, cet homme Hanzo, se présenter devant lui à nouveau après ce qui lui avait fait. Oser appeler sa cellule maison. Oser menacer deux personnes qu'ils pourraient qualifier de proches.

**"Vas-y attaque le, tue-le. N'avais tu pas dit que dès que tu le reverrais tu le déchiqueterai? Alors c'est le moment, regarde ce qu'il fait à tes amis. Te menacer. Personne ne doit se mettre en travers de notre route." la voix gronda.**

La voix continua de parlé encore et encore, lui disant de céder à sa colère.

Naruto finit par tomber à genoux, se tenant le visage, criant de la douleur dans sa tête. La voix se faisait de plus en plus insistante et quand il releva la tête en lachant un grognement tout s'enclencha.

xxx Quelques instants plus tôt xxx

Danzo ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux, le prétendu enfant conteneur de Kyuubi se tenait devant lui. Si il arrivait à la jouer fine il pourrait s'en emparer lors de la bataille contre les rebelles et en faire son arme dans le plus grand des secrets.

Cependant, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, cet enfant été également convoité par Hanzo. Ce problème devra être traité.

Il continua ces différentes hypothèses quand il remarqua que l'un des hommes de Hanzo commençant à devenir nerveux face à l'afflux de pure malice autour du blondinet et de son grognement inhumain perça la peau du coup de l'otage eu cheveux bleux causant son sang de couler assez abondamment. Cela provoqua un bordel sans nom.

"Non idiot pas maintenant" lui cria Hanzo. Mais trop tard le mal été fait.

Hanzo se retourna et vit le garçon reprenant l'aspect du démon comme il y a 4 ans. Mais une chose fit presque oublier la peur à Hanzo. Les yeux du petit avait de nouveaux changés. Le sharingan (oeil droit) et la pupille mystère (rinnegan oeil gauche). Cependant l'euphorie fut de courte durée et les pupilles se deformèrent sous l'afflux de chakra démoniaque.

La pression augmenta et Naruto passa tout de suite en mode 3 queues.

Danzo savait qu'il n'était pas préparé pour lutter contre un démon ordonna à ses troupes une retraite vers Konoha laissant ainsi Hanzo et ses troupes seuls.

Hanzo n'avait pas de temps à perdre, les rebelles n'étant pas encore là il devait s'occuper du garçon jusqu'à leur arriver pour ensuite les faire s'affronter. Il alla assomer le grçon aux cheveux rouge afin de s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas essayer de fuire. La fille, elle était déjà dans les vappes suite à la perte de sang.

Une bataille donc qui n'était pas prévu s'enclencha.

xxxxxx

Jiraya était en route quand il ressentit une montée de puissant chakra malveillant. Supposant que c'était Kyuubi, il décida d'accélerer. ce qu'il vit le rassura un court instant avant de sombrer dans la panique.

Premièrement, oui c'était Naruto.

Deuxièmement, Naruto avait quatres queues de chakra. On aurait dit un kyuubi miniature. N'étant pas sucidaire, Jiraya décida de voir où cette bataille aller mener et preparer une technique de sceau au cas où.

xxxxxx

Naruto en Kyuubi chargea les forces ennemies. La première charge dégomma une bonne partie des soldats de Hanzo surpris pas sa vitesse.

La lutte fut impressionante, le chakra du démon semblait agir séparement de l'enfant.

Les soldats furent massacrés n'ayant pas une chance de blesser l'enfant. La vallée se colora du sang des victimes et les corps étaient éparpillés.

Hanzo été le seul a rester. Il avait invoquer sa salmandre mais été inquiet. La dernière fois il avait réussi à battre le garçon mais pas sans dommages mais là la situation était légérement différente. Il n'avait pas trois queues de chakra mais quatre faisant du gamin un vrai petit démon.

Le combat continua et Hanzo finit par perdra un bras et se casser une jambe. Il fallait qu'il termine ce combat et ordonna à sa salmandre de lacher son nuage de poison mortel.

"_Mōdoku no kumo_" cria Hanzo. Alors sa salamandre lacha un nuage de poison. Cependant Naruto libéra du chakra yang et yin de son enveloppe et commença à le regrouper en face de sa gueule puis comprima cette boule de chakra pour finir par l'avaler.

Derrière lui se trouvait la forêt, les rebelles, Nagato, Jiraya et Konan.

Devant lui la falaise avec Hanzo blessé et sa salamandre au pied de celle-ci.

Tous ceux dans le secteur sentirent que ça aller se gater et se planquèrent un peu mieux.

Comme pour confirmer leur doute le mini kyuubi lacha la quantité de chakra droit sur Hanzo et la salamandre. Mais avant l'impact la salamndre partit en fumée laissant un Hanzo seul sentant sa dernière heure arrivée.

Pendant une minute, le chakra deferla de la gueule du garçon renard jusqu'à sa fin. Une fois la fumée commençant à se dispersée plus rien ne pouvait être observé. La falaise n'existait plus, il n'y avait plus qu'un immense cratère fumant.

NaruKyu se retourna alors pour faire au deux dernières personnes restantes. Il s'approcha de Konan.

xxxxxx

"Merde il va la tuer" paniqua Jiraya sortant de sa cachette en débutant son sort de sceau "_Gijutsu-tekina shīru: Aku no kanwa_".

xxxxxx

"Vite faut aller protéger les deux gamins" Yahiko fit signe à ses troupes d'intervenir.

xxxxxx

Cependant ce qu'ils virent les arréta un temps. Le petit démon était au niveau de la fille maintenant mais ne l'attaquait pas mais grogna simplement libérant du chakra vers le coup de la jeune fille.

xxxxxx

"Il la soigne, comment est-ce possible? Contrôle t-il Kyuubi?" se demanda Jiraya.

Poussant loin ses questions, il repris sa course vers Naruto et finit de lancer la technique de sceau. Il arriva à imposer le sceausur le front du garçon mais se prit une queue de chakra.

Se relevant finalement, Jiraya pouvais voir Naruto à genoux devant la fille, la regardant puis s'évanouir.

Jiraya courut vérifier la santé des enfants quand soudain de nombreuses personnes sortir de la forêt au alentour.

"Qui êtes-vous?" demanda Jiraya.

"Nous sommes la faction rebelle luttant contre le régime totalitaire de Hanzo mais il semblerait maintenant qu'il est mort." répondit un homme roux. "et nous savons que vous êtes le légendaire Jiraya".

"D'accord, écoutez je prends cet enfant blond avec moi, Konoha le recherche depuis longtemps" Jiraya dit.

Ces paroles furent acceuillient par des gémissements et vis que les deux autres enfants commencèrent à se reveiller. La fille fut la première à ouvrir les yeux, plus aucune trace de blessure sur son cou elle demanda en voyant un viel homme tenir Naruto "Eh que faîtes-vous?, lachez-le!"

"Je suis désolé fillette mais Naruto vient avec moi! On le recherche depuis qu'il est né." Jiraya répondit calmement.

"Naruto? C'est son nom?" Konan questionna.

"Oui, maintenant il faut que je retourne au plus vite à Konoha" dit le Sannin.

"ATTENDEZ!" fut un cri simultané des deux enfants. "Prenez nous avec vous, rien ne nous retiens ici. On veut rester avec Naruto."

Jiraya réfléchit "Bah ok mais j'espère que n'êtes pas fatigués ou blessés car je veux revenir à Konoha dans les plus brefs délais"

Konan et Nagato se levèrent comme pour montrer qu'ils étaient forts puis suivirent le vieil homme dans la forêt.

"Boss, êtes-vous sûr que les laissais partir est la meilleure option?" un ninja demanda.

"Qu'importe,il ne semblait pas concerné par les affaires de ce pays mais par cet enfant alors maintenant concentrons nous sur la reconstruction de ce pays maintenant que Hanzo n'est plus". Yahiko déclara sous les exclamations de la foule pour son nouveau Kage.

**Fin de chapitre 5**

_Mōdoku no kumo _: nuage de poison

_Gijutsu-tekina shīru: Aku no kanwa_ : technique de sceau : atténuation du malin (technique permettant de repousser du chakra démonique)(je l'ai inventé ;) )


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

La forêt était calme, les oiseaux chantaient, les animaux se prélassaient sous le soleil de l'après midi. Mais à travers ce calme, quatre individus pouvaient être distingués marchant sur le sentier vers le Sud. Visiblement leur direction était Konoha, le village caché des feuilles, dans le pays de Salut No Kuni (Pays du Feu). Le groupe était composé de 3 enfants et d'un homme d'un certain âge.

L'homme était grand, au moins 1m85 de hauteur. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs tels une crinière. A son front était présent un bandeau où le kanji 'huile' fut imposé. Cet homme transporté un des enfants visiblement inconscient ou en convalescence.

Le jeune garçon dans les bras de l'homme était blond. Ses vétements n'étaient pas en très bon état. Le garçon semblait mal au point; sa peau était sale, une longue marque traversé son coté gauche probablement une cicatrice. Cela inquiétait Jiraya. Le garçon était censé être le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas soigné l'enfant avant que la blessure marque. Mais la cicatrice ne fut pas la seule chose qui inquiétait le vieil homme. Les cernes sous les yeux du garçon étaient inquiétantes.

"Dis les enfants, savez-vous où Naruto a eu cette cicatrice et pourquoi commence t-il avoir des cernes?" demanda le Sannin aux deux autres enfants marchant à coté de lui.

Le deuxième garçon avait les cheveux rouges, était du même âge que Naruto voir un peu plus jeune. Ses yeux étaient cachés derrière sa frange. Ses habits, bien que sales, n'était pas aussi en mauvais état que ceux de Naruto. Il n'avait pas non plus l'air malade. Il se prénommé Nagato.

La jeune fille, quant à elle, avait l'air d'être la mieux en point. Ses cheveux bleus lui arrivé jusqu'au épaules. Ses vétements étaient corrects ainsi que son aspect physique. Elle semblait en bonne santé et un peu plus jeune que Naruto. Son nom était Konan.

"On ne sait pas." fut la réponse commune des deux enfants. "Depuis qu'on le connait, il a toujours été comme ça!' continua la fille "Je lui ais demandé pour la cicatrice mais il ne me réponds jamais. D'ailleurs, il ne parle pas beaucoup sauf quand on lui pose une question qui necessite de sa part une réponse simple. Il préfère agir que parler. Sinon pour les cernes, j'en ai parlé avec Nagato. Nous en sommes venus à une conclusion, on l'a jamais vu vraiment dormir. Il est toujours le premier réveillé ainsi que le dernier à aller se coucher."

Jiraya assimila ses informations et nota qu'il faudra osculter l'enfant une fois à Konoha.

"Ok et quand est-il de ses vétements? Si j'ai bien compris vous viviez principalement dans la rue alors pourquoi est-il le seul dans un si piteux état? questionna l'homme.

"Parce que c'est lui qui se bat. Quand des gens viennent nous embéter c'est lui qui s'en charge" répondit Nagato.

"Il s'en charge, que voulez-vous dire par là?" Jiraya interrogea un peu anxieux ne voulant pas que les rumeurs soient vraies.

Les deux enfants hésitèrent à répondre. Finalement la fille répondit "On suppose qu'il les tues". Jiraya fut paniqué de cette réponse. Non, il ne voulait pas croire que le fils de son ancien élève était devenu un tueur si jeune alors qu'il n'était pas encore ninja.

"Après ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais quand il se bat, il finit par assomer ses victimes puis les emmènes dans une ruelle ou la forêt loin de nos regards." renchérit Nagato pour essayer d'éviter de faire passer son camarade pour un tueur sanguinaire.

Jiraya réfléchissa pendant que les enfants étaient redevenus silencieux. Il lui fallait qu'il est une discussion avec le Sandaime. Il n'était pas exclu que l'apparent coté violent du garçon provienne de Kyuubi. "OK, on va accélerer un peu. Je veux arriver à Konoha demain." Les deux enfants acquiescèrent.

xxx Le jour suivant xxx

Sarutobi Hiruzen, le Sandaime Hokage de Konoha, se tenant devant les portes commençait à sentir la tension montée. Il avait été prevenu il y a deux jours par Jiraya, via un crapaud messager, que le garçon avait été trouvé en AME et qu'ils se dirigeaint maintenant vers Konoha.

Le Sandaime était accompagné par deux Anbus, pour sa protection comme escorte.

L'un, avec un masque de chien et des cheveux argentés, lisait un livre orange. Le titre du livre était 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Ce livre faisait justement partie des livres écrient par Jiraya et autant vous dire que ce livre n'était pas à mettre entre de mauvaises mains.

Le deuxième avait un masque de chat et de long cheveux violets. Cet anbu arboré un look plus sérieux que son compagnon. Dans son dos se trouvait un katana.

Il y avait aussi deux ninjas de niveau Chunnin. Ces deux ninjas étaient de service pour garder la porte mais ces deux là semblaient somnelents. Le Sandaime supposa que s'il étaient réveillés c'est car il était là.

Après cet aperçu, il recommença à regarder hors du village par la porte. Les minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que trente minutes où quelque chose se distingua au loin. Tout le monde se raidit et même l'anbu au masque de chien arrêta de lire et rangea son livre.

Ils attendirent cinq minutes et enfin purent remarquer qu'il y avait Jiraya accompagné de deux enfants. Jiraya porté un enfant blond. L'hokage s'inquiéta, il avait déduit que l'enfant blond était Naruto. Il pensait qu'il y avait un problème.

xxxxxx

Jiraya arriva à la porte de Konoha et déclara sans formalités "Je vous conseille de les amener à l'hôpital surtout Naruto afin de voir si tout va bien". Sarutobi acquiesa et lui répondit :

"D'accord en attendant viens avec moi dans mon bureau pour que tu me racontes tout ce que tu sais"

Les deux ninjas se dirigèrent alors vers le bureau après avoir ordonné aux Anbus de prendre soin des enfants.

Une fois dans le bureau et assit, Jiraya commença à raconter ce qui lui était arrivé.

"Pour son état de santé, il faudra attendre le rapport médical mais la question qui me tracasse est si à votre avis Kyuubi corrompt le garçon" demanda le Sandaime suite au rraport du Sannin.

"Pour dire vrai, je ne sais pas. Durant le combat, il était tel un kyuubi miniature et à ce moment là je n'avais aucun doute sur qui avait le contrôle. Mais quand la bataille pris fin il se dirigea vers la fille et la soigna, enfin je pense, alors qu'il était encore sous le forme du démon avec quatres queues. Donc qui contrôle qui je ne sais pas. Il faudra le surveiller si il reste dans le village car ses petits camarades m'ont déclaré qu'il était violent, solitaire et instable par moment avec sa colère. Mais ils l'ont décris aussi comme quelqu'un de gentil hors des combats." expliqua Jiraya.

"Oui vous avez raison mais à cause du Conseil si il fait un pas de travers j'aurais du mal à le protéger longtemps donc dès qu'il se réveille il faudra que j'ai une conversation avec lui et ses amis" Sarutobi affirma.

xxxxxx

Un homme couvert de bandage tout le long de son corps du coté droit regarda un de ses ninja dans son bureau et parla.

"Le garçon blond m'a vu. Les deux autres me tournaient le dos donc aucun rique de ce côté là. Cependant je vous assigne pour mission d'aller les trouver à l'hôpital où un rapport déclare qu'ils sont et tuer les dans la plus grande discrétion. Prends garde ils sont sous étroite surveillance. Commence de préférence par le jinchuuriki".

"A vos ordres Danzo-sama" l'homme répondit.

**Fin chapitre 6**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

L'hôpital était clame, la nuit venait de tombée. Le personnel médical était loin d'être débordé. Peu de patients ces temps si outre trois enfants amenés par des Anbus durant l'après-midi.

Deux des trois étaient plutôt en bonne santé malgrè une légère sous alimentation et des habits en mauvais état. En bref, rien d'anormal n'avait été signal et donc furent assignés à une chambre commune où ils pourront se reposer.

Cependant le troisième, un garçon blond avec d'étrange marque sur les joues, était dans un état plus préoccupant. Sa peau, dans un premier temps semblait fragile et recouverte d'une légère couche de chakra non identifié. De plus, son manque d'alimentation était beaucoup plus préoccupant que les deux autres. Son corps semblait rejeté les nutriments comme s'il n'était pas habitué. Une marque traversant son coté gauche du front jusqu'au coeur pouvait aperçue. Cette marque était une cicatrice mais ce qui préoccupait les medecins n'était pas le fait que se soit une cicatrice mais que c'était le seule blessure visible sur le garçon. Les deux autres enfants avaient des coupures ou autre or celui-ci hormis cette cicatrice son corps était intact. Puis pour finir des cernes assez profondes pouvait être constaté montrant un manque de sommeil ce qui pourrait joué sur la santé mentale du garçon. Il fut donc placé dans une chambre à part afin de suivre son développement en toute sécurité.

Les trois enfants étaient toujours gardés par deux anbus et ce fut le moment de la relève des gardes.

C'est à cette occasion que l'on put apercevoir un homme rentré dans l'hôpital tout en évitant d'être vu par le personnel médical. Il se glissa dans un bureau, rechercha les chambres de ses cibles dans les dossiers, puis de faufila à l'autre bout du hall et continua dans les couloirs de l'établissement afin d'atteindre ses cibles.

Il finit par arriver devant à la chambre 666 (lol) où il était dit que la cible prioritaire se trouvait. Il ouvrit la porte après s'être assurer de ne pas être vu et entra en refermant la porte.

Là, sur le lit, sa cible était inconsciente. Le dossier médical disait qu'il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Le travail allait être facile. Il s'approcha du lit, sortit un couteau de sous son manteau et le dirigea droit sur la gorge du garçon pour la trancher.

xxxxxx

Naruto était inconscient mais durant sa convalescence il gardé sa faculté de parler avec la voix qui lui expliqua que les deux autres enfants étaient sains et saufs et qu'un homme les emmenés tous les trois dans le pays du Feu dans la ville de Konoha. Naruto ne compris pas quand la voix murmura que les coincidences n'existaient pas.

D'après la voix, il était maintenant dans un lit d'hôpital dans cette ville, Konoha, et était en train d'être traité. Cependant, la voix s'arréta de parler brusquement et finit par crier au garçon de se reveiller.

**"Reveilles toi mon garçon, vite un homme vient d'entré dans la chambre. Je pensais que c'était un garde mais vu les ondes négatives qu'il envoie il est clair que ses actions sont hostiles. Allez vite lèves toi et " **la voix n'eut jamais l'occasion de terminer quand la lame d'un couteau trancha la gorge du garçon.

xxxxxx

L'homme, une fois sa première cible achevé, se retourna et s'apprétât à quitter la salle pour faire de même avec ses cibles suivantes. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme on le souhaite.

Une forte montée de chakra se fit sentir son dos. L'homme ne pouvait pas croire que sa cible était toujours vivante et se retourna doucement. Ce qu'il vu, lui glaça le sang.

Le garçon venait de se lever. Sa tête penchait vers l'arrière à cause de la blessure nouvellement faîte à la gorge. Pourtant sa tête revint vers l'avant et la blessure se cautérisa à vue d'oeil jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit invisible. Le garçon avait un sourire cruel sur son visage et ses yeux reflétait une rage comme l'homme n'en n'avait jamais vu. L'apparence du garçon était devenu bestial.

Après ce bref échange, le garçon poussa un hurlement qui alerta tous le monde dans le village qui n'avait pas déjà ressentit la forte montée de chakra et d'intention d'homicide.

Le garçon avança et la dernière chose que l'homme vit fut ses yeux. Un sharingan et l'autre avec des cercles concentriques.

xxxxxx

Tous le village était en effervescence. Tout ceux assez âgé pour avoir vécu la tragédie d'il y a presque huit ans crurent que le démon renard refesait surface mais aucune trace de celui-ci ne pouvait être vu aux alentour. La population fut priée par les ninjas de rentrer chez eux et de se recoucher en affirmant que la situation était sous contrôle et qu'il n'y avait pas à s'en faire.

Le Sandaime arriva à l'hôpital avec Jiraya et les deux anbus de la porte de cet après-midi. Une fois à l'intérieur ils se firent conduire par le personnel médical jusqu'à la chambre de Naruto. En effet, l'hokage avait reconnu le chakra de Kyuubi.

Une fois arrivé dans le couloir, ils virent les deux autres enfants à la porte de la chambre de Naruto avec un regard d'horreur sur leur visages. Craignant le pire, les ninjas se dirigèrent vers la chambre mais ce qu'ils virent n'était pas un mini kyuubi. Ils regretèrent presque que ce ne fut pas le cas.

Au centre de la piece se tenait Naruto, debout, couvert de sang. Ses cheveux, ses habits, sa peau ainsi que toute la piece étaient recouverts de rouge. Il avait les yeux fermés mais en entendant les nouveaux arrivants, il ouvrit les yeux.

Pour dire que les gens furent choqués était un euphémisme.

Le personnel médical était déjà repartis en courant horrifés par la scène.

Konan ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Elle savait que Naruto était quelqu'un de violent sous sa forme enfantine mais là ça dépassé tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Le sang, la chair, les membres, les organes et Naruto au milieu de tous cela. Les yeux de ce Naruto là étaient cruels. Non pas la forme mais l'éclat qu'ils renvoyaient lui firent dire que ce n'était pas le Naruto qu'elle connaissait.

Nagato n'était pas dans un meilleur état mais quelque chose l'interpella. L'oeil gauche du garçon était comme les siens. Il n'était plus le seul à avoir des yeux étranges.

Les quatres autres ninjas, malgrè leur expérience, étaient choqués mais finirent par sortir de leurs torpeurs et après avoir constaté que Naruto n'était plus un danger l'évacuèrent dans une autre chambre afin de le nettoyer.

Le Sandaime ordonna à l'anbu au masque de chien et Jiraya de surveiller Naruto durant sa douche puis de l'amener à son bureau.

Pendant ce temps, l'hokage et l'anbu au masque de chat se dirigèrent au bureau avec les deux autres enfants encore choqués.

Cela allait être une longue nuit mais des explications étaient necessaires au plus vite avant que le Conseil mette son nez dans les affaires de cette nuit.

Une fois dans le bureau, le Sandaime s'assit et proposa aux deux enfants de faire de même. L'anbu se tenait derrière l'hokage.

"Bon, je sais que vous êtes choqués mais il me faut savoir, que savez vous des évènements de cette nuit?" l'hokage demanda aux deux enfants.

Après un long silence ce fut le garçon qui prit la parole.

"On ne sait pas. On n'a sentit une forte pression puis on a entendu cet hurlement alors on a accouru là où cela venait."

Sarutobi ne vit pas d'autres choix que de demander à Naruto plus tard.

"D'accord, passons à autre chose. Racontez moi votre vie, avant et après votre rencontre avec Naruto" le sandaime ordonna gentiment.

Et c'est ainsi que pendant une demi-heure les deux enfants racontèrent leur vie à l'hokage.

Le Sandaime était attristé par ces histoires. Des enfants ne devraient pas avoir connu tant de misères à un si jeune âge. Les deux enfants maintenant connus comme Konan et Nagato avaient raconté leurs histoire avec une tristesse qui pouvait se sentir dans leur voix. Mais quand ils vinrent à parler de leurs rencontre avec Naruto, un peu de chaleur rejaillit. Cela donna un petit sourire à l'hokage.

Le silence était retombé dans la salle quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrée Jiraya suivit de Naruto et l'anbu fermant la marche.

Les quatre déjà présent dans la salle n'avaient d'yeux que pour Naruto. Mais ce fut Konan qui surpris tout le monde et particulièrement Naruto. Elle se jeta sur Naruto et le serra dans une étreinte forte suivit par Nagato qui vint lui posé une main sur son épaule.

Naruto avait pourtant pensé que ses deux camarades auraient eu peur de lui suite à ce qu'ils ont vu cette nuit mais à priori non.

Konan avant cette accolade avait regardé dans les yeux du garçon redevenus bleus et constata que toute trace de malveillance avait disparu. C'est cela qui lui fit dire que le Naruto qu'elle connaissait était de retour.

Après un long moment, le Sandaime se racla la gorge faisant lâcher Konan qui rougit légèrement. Les trois enfants prirent alors place face à l'hokage.

"Naruto, je me présente, je suis l'hokage de cette ville. Je penses que Jiraya te l'a expliqué pendant que tu te lavais" l'hokage pris la parole. Naruto acquiessa.

"Grâce à tes deux amis, je connais désormais votre mode de vie depuis preque un an. Ce que je voudrais savoir maintenant est ce qui t'est arrivé avant de les rencontrer et ce que tu avais à dire" le Sandaime continua.

La réponse de Naruto fut simple et sans ambages "Je n'ai rien à dire."

**Fin chapitre 7**


End file.
